culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Different Stages (Rush album)
| Genre = Progressive rock, hard rock | Length = 202:44 | Label = | Producer = Geddy Lee and Paul Northfield | Last album = Test for Echo (1996) | This album = Different Stages (1998) | Next album = Vapor Trails (2002) }} Different Stages is a live album by Canadian rock band Rush, released in 1998. The bulk of the first and second discs were recorded at the World Amphitheater in suburban Chicago during the 1997 Test for Echo tour, along with three songs from the 1994 Counterparts tour. The third disc is taken from a performance at the Hammersmith Odeon in London during the A Farewell to Kings tour in 1978. The album was compiled and released by Geddy Lee and Paul Northfield in the wake of the deaths of Neil Peart's daughter in 1997 and first wife in 1998, respectively. Production of the album occurred during Peart's recovery from his loss as chronicled in his book Ghost Rider: Travels on the Healing Road, and he was consequently not involved in the production of the album. At the time, Peart had declared to his bandmates that they should "consider him retired", leaving Lifeson and Lee facing the possibility of the album being Rush's last. The album is dedicated to the memory of Peart's daughter Selena, who died in a car accident in 1997, and his wife Jacqueline, who died of cancer 10 months later. The text "Suddenly ... You were gone ... from all the lives you left your mark upon. In loving memory of Jackie and Selena", is included in the album's packaging. The lyrics featured are from the song "Afterimage", from Rush's 1984 album ''Grace Under Pressure''. The Japanese release of Different Stages includes "Force Ten" as a bonus track, and the lyrics for all songs on the album. The initial first pressings contained miniature replica tour booklets from the A Farewell to Kings and Test for Echo tours. Track listing All songs written by Alex Lifeson, Geddy Lee and Neil Peart except where noted. Disc 1 All songs recorded on June 14, 1997 at the World Amphitheater in Tinley Park, Illinois, except where noted. # "Dreamline" – 5:34 # "Limelight" – 4:32 # "Driven" – 5:16 # "Bravado" (recorded on April 30, 1994 at the Spectrum in Philadelphia) – 6:23 # "Animate" – 6:29 # "Show Don't Tell" (recorded on February 27, 1994 at the Miami Arena) – 5:29 # "The Trees" (recorded on May 24, 1997 at the Starplex Amphitheater in Dallas) – 5:28 # "Nobody's Hero" – 5:01 # "Closer to the Heart" (Lifeson, Lee, Peart, Peter Talbot) – 5:13 # "2112: Overture" – 4:35 # "2112: The Temples of Syrinx" – 2:22 # "2112: Discovery" – 4:19 # "2112: Presentation" – 3:42 # "2112: Oracle: The Dream" – 1:51 # "2112: Soliloquy" – 2:10 # "2112: Grand Finale" (Instrumental) – 2:37 "2112" was recorded on 23 June 1997 at the Great Woods Performing Arts Center in Mansfield, Massachusetts. Different Stages is the only Rush live album that contains a full performance of "2112." Disc 2 All songs recorded on June 14, 1997 at the World Amphitheater except where noted. # "Test for Echo" (Lifeson, Lee, Peart, Pye Dubois) – 6:15 # "The Analog Kid" (recorded on March 22, 1994 at The Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, Michigan) – 5:14 # "Freewill" – 5:36 # "Roll the Bones" – 5:58 # "Stick It Out" – 4:42 # "Resist" (recorded on July 2, 1997 at the Molson Amphitheatre in Toronto) – 4:27 # "Leave That Thing Alone" (Lifeson, Lee) (recorded on June 23, 1997 at Great Woods in Mansfield, Massachusetts) – 4:46 # "The Rhythm Method – 1997" (Peart) – 8:19 # "Natural Science" – 8:05 # "Force Ten" (Lifeson, Lee, Peart, Pye Dubois) (recorded June 4, 1997 at Riverbend Music Center in Cincinnati) – 4:54 (Japanese release only) # "The Spirit of Radio" – 4:47 # "Tom Sawyer" (Lifeson, Lee, Peart, Pye Dubois) – 5:18 # "YYZ" (Lee, Peart) (Instrumental) – 5:25 Disc 3 Recorded on February 20, 1978 in London at the Hammersmith Odeon. # "Bastille Day" – 5:07 # "By-Tor & The Snow Dog" – 4:59 # "Xanadu" – 12:32 # "A Farewell to Kings" – 5:53 # "Something for Nothing" (Lee, Peart) – 4:01 # "Cygnus X-1" – 10:23 # "Anthem" – 4:47 # "Working Man" (Lifeson, Lee) – 4:00 # "Fly by Night" (Lee, Peart) – 2:04 # "In the Mood" (Lee) – 3:34 # "Cinderella Man" (Lee, Lifeson) – 5:09 Track 2 segues directly into track 3, and tracks 8 through 10 are performed as a medley. Personnel *Geddy Lee – bass guitar, synthesizers, vocals *Alex Lifeson – electric and acoustic guitars, vocals *Neil Peart – drums, percussion Reception |title=Different Stages: Live – Rush |publisher=AllMusic |date= |accessdate=2011-11-10}} |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = C+ |rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev3score = }} Singles References Category:Albums produced by Paul Northfield Category:1998 live albums Category:Anthem Records live albums Category:Atlantic Records live albums Category:Rush (band) live albums Category:Albums recorded at the Hammersmith Apollo Category:1998 albums